


Et le soleil se meurt

by Nearween



Series: Easy Boy Poetry [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drama, During Canon, Episode: s01e06 Bastogne, Français | French, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, Pictures, Poetry, World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearween/pseuds/Nearween
Summary: Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même, tanguant dans de léger sursaut. Son attention est portée sur ces voix : des échos faibles et agonisant.





	Et le soleil se meurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rab5298](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rab5298/gifts).



> Un petit cadeau qui j'espère, te fera plaisire :)
> 
> Art by secrethope


End file.
